The Price of Fame
by jakelover4ever
Summary: Red Tags Records is looking for the next big thing. After the success of Isabella Swan, do you think you can do it better? Well, come on in and find out! Will you succeed where Bella failed, or fade into the darkness? Only one way to find out! See you soon!


Welcome to Red Tag Records and talent agency, where the talented go to get discovered. If you've got a contract, congratulations, but that's only the beginning. From there, it'll be non-stop work. Touring, promotion, and falling in love...or lust, all while recording hot tracks, filming tv shows, commercials and gaining the fame and fortune you've only dreamed of! Will you beat the odds and become the biggest star of this generation, gain fame and eventually settle down with that special someone, or will it all slip through your fingers, because of bad decisions?

In this line of work, you'll need all the help you can get. Fortunately for you, you have several options available to you.

Meet Johnny. He's quiet and easy going, but won't hesitate to tell you when you're wrong, while also helping you figure out how to fix your mistake. Known as one of the best agents in the business, he had helped guide big names like Ashton Kutcher and Cameron Diaz to fame and stardom.

Meet Alexis. A bold, blunt and straightforward woman who let's you know what's what, and never sugar coats anything. Although she comes off as mean, she means well and sees all her clients as family in one way or another. With her having your back, people will think twice about trying to take advantage of you.

Meet Jarred. Strikingly handsome, he can usually charm people into getting the best deals for his clients. While not entirely selfish, he will think of himself first if the situation is dire enough, but his clients usually get the best roles, producers or studio time first.

Meet Tony. Hyperactive and cheery, she usually takes some time to get adjusted to, but despite her personality, she can be quite scary when angered. Her bubbly personality makes for fast friends, and plenty of contacts in every field. Of all the Red Tag agents, she has the largest number of connections, which come in handy, and more then make up for any area she lacks in.

All that's left, is your application. Below will be the information required to determine if you truly are Red Tag material. Good luck, and we hope to hear from you soon.

* * *

You let out a sigh, closing your laptop after printing out the application. For a brief moment, you considered just scrapping the papers, countless rejections praying on your confidence, before shaking your head and grabbing a pen. You've wanted this for too long to give up now, and the past isn't going to stop your future. With finality, you began the proses that may change your life forever. With that in mind, you get to work filling out each question.

Maybe you'll get it, maybe you won't, but one thing is for sure. Forks, Washington will never be the same after you're done with it. You only hope you can make your parents proud.

* * *

(Your application should be in this format when you PM me. Please include the question for easy navigation. Every submission will be reviewed equally, and those chosen will not be because they applied faster than others. On July 12, 4 winners will be chosen, 2 main characters, and 2 supporting roles and the story will start the following Wednesday. Each chapter will be dedicated to one main character, and follow that pattern until their story arch is finished. Characters will have a minimum of a 5 chapter arch, and a maximum of 12 until a sequel is made. I will keep every application of those not chosen, as they may be eligible to star in a new wave of stories. There are two positions available per applicant, and you may apply for both if you wish. I would like to thank everyone in advance for applying!)

MAIN CHARACTER

NAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

RACE:

HAIR COLOR/ COLORS:

SKIN COLOR:

EYE COLOR:

PARAGRAPH DESCRIBING YOUR CHARACTER (5 TO 7 SENTENCES):

DESCRIBE YOUR PERSONAL STYLE:

FAVORITE FOOD:

FAVORITE DRINK:

FAVORITE COLOR:

HIGH SCHOOL/ COLLEGE:

MASCOT:

SCHOOL COLORS:

COLLAGE MAJOR/ FAVORITE SUBJECT:

SEXUAL ORIENTATION:

CURRENT BOYFRIEND/GIRLFRIEND:

DO YOU SWEAR:

HOW INVOLVED WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE IN THE WRITING PROSES:

DOES ALL THE CAPS ANNOY YOU?:

DESCRIBE YOUR PARENTAL SITUATION:

WOULD YOU LIKE A CELEBRITY LOVE INTEREST, OR A NORMAL ONE:

IF YOU ANSWERED YES ABOVE, WHO AND HOW MANY?:

IF YOU ANSWERED NO, WOULD YOU PREFER TO CREATE YOUR OWN, OR ALLOW ME TO CREATE AN OC?

WHAT IS YOUR TALENT:

WHO IS YOUR AGENT:

ARE YOU OPPOSED TO MATURE CONTENT IN YOUR STORY ARCH, OR DO YOU PREFER IT:

* * *

SUPPORTING ROLE.

NAME:

AGE:

GENDER:

HAIR COLOR/S:

DESCRIBE YOUR CHARACTER IN A PARAGRAPH:

HIGH SCHOOL/ COLLAGE:

DO YOU SWEAR?

ARE YOU OPPOSED TO MATURE CONTENT THAT INVOLVES YOU?


End file.
